Permission to Kiss
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Okay, the original title is 'Permission to Kiss   Or What to do When Locked in a Closet for Three Hours  ', but apparently it's too long.  Title   self explanatory. Oneshot, JUBBY, rated for extreme fluff. And a bit of swearing - one word repeated thrice


OMG! I haven't written anything this fluffy in forever! I'd almost forgotten what it feels like - like I was about to explode from happiness over the sheer cuteness of it! :D Actually, I started it a waaaay long time ago, but then I found it after misplacing my pendrive (on which it was stored) and I just _had_ to finish it! I was gonna work on a chapter of "Kiss Her Already!" but then got sidetracked, and….. yeah. I'm gonna go work on that now.

Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible for any spontaneous combustion or heart palpitations caused by the epic cute/fluffy/awesomeness of this piece of literary art. Oh, yeah, and I don't own X-Men: Evolution. :D

* * *

Permission to Kiss (Or What to do When Locked in a Closet for Three Hours)

* * *

Bobby skidded to a stop in front of Jubilee.

"Jubilee, you gotta help me!" He panted. "C'mon, c'mon. We gotta do something!" He reached behind her for the hall closet, but the girl got there first

"Really?" Jubilee said lazily, placing her hand on the brass knob. She slowly turned it and it opened a crack. How she loved to cause this boy torment.

"_Jubes_! Please!" He whined.

"And if I said no?" She asked, smiling sadistically. Bobby sent her a panicked look that became even more frantic as the sound of furious feet reached their ears. Obviously, he had ticked someone off. Probably Scott or Logan. Surprise, surprise.

Then, almost faster than was possible, Bobby's expression changed into a smirk. "That wouldn't be so big of a problem."

Jubilee gave him a look of unease, but before she could voice her thoughts out loud, he pressed his lips against hers. Stunned for a moment, she started kissing him back until she came to her senses and pulled away.

"What the hell was that, Drake?" Jubilee said, eyes narrowing.

"Was what?" Bobby asked, still grinning. _She kissed me back! She kissed me ba -_

"_That_."

"You mean this?" And he kissed her again. He grabbed her by the waist, moving around her into the closet, pulling her after him, still kissing the girl. Scott ran by just as the door clicked shut, oblivious.

"Yes, that," Jubilee breathed when they finally pulled away. "That – "

Once again, Bobby kissed his best friend. Bobby pulled her even closer, but Jubilee put her hands between them on his chest.

"Bobby," she whispered, blissful, but also very, very confused. Abruptly, she shoved away.

"What the hell, Drake," she exclaimed, pulling as far away as possible in the cramped space. "What the hell was that?" She repeated. She tried to scope out the room, but she could only make out several distinct shapes in the darkness.

"A kiss?" Bobby replied warily. He reached up and pulled a cord, and a bulb flickered to life, illuminating the small broom closet with a dim glow.

"No!" Jubilee shrieked, much to the boy's surprise. "That was not a kiss! That was a-a, th-that was," she stuttered. Bobby watched her apprehensively, not expecting this reaction.

"That was, that-that was a, a…" she was mumbling incoherently to herself now, shaking her head back and forth.

"Uh, Jubes?" Bobby said cautiously. Her head snapped up and she glared at him.

"You _do not_ kiss me without permission, you, you – Bobby Drake!" She jabbed a finger in his chest accusingly.

Bobby blinked, taken aback. At least she didn't slap him. But there was one thing that really caught his attention.

"I need permission to kiss you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I – yes!" Jubilee fumed.

"Seriously?" Bobby smirked. Jubilee opened her mouth to send a barrage of insults his way, but just then, the light blub flickered out. She huffed a sigh.

"I'm outta here," she said, groping around for the door handle. Finding it, she was just about to leave when Bobby spoke.

"So if I asked your permission to kiss you right now?"

"No." Jubilee said curtly. _Why the heck would he want to kiss me? Why _did_ he kiss me?__ The dork. But the _cute_ dork… shut up! She_ turned the knob, and the door didn't budge.

"Huh?" She rattled the knob. _The cute dork who's a good kisser. I thought I told you _shut up_!_ "What gives!"

"Why not?" Bobby asked, oblivious to her internal thought battles and ignoring her door troubles. _But you kissed me back. No denying that. Nope. You kissed me _back.

"Why not? Because-because," she rattled the handle in one last desperate attempt to get out before sighing in defeat. Both giving up to the door and the annoying voice in her head. She turned around to face her friend, but was surprised to find he was standing much closer than she expected, even though they _were_ stuck in a closet.

"Because… because… 'cause, 'cause…" She trailed off as she realized just exactly how close they were standing. The closet was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. They were practically pressed up against each other. "Because…." She looked up and was temporarily stunned into silence by his _highly_ kissable lips.

"Stop it!" She yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"Stop what?" The boy asked. As far as he knew, he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"You know what! You're doing it on purpose!" She accused.

"No, I don't! What am I doing?" As strange as the words sounded, Bobby found them pouring out of his mouth.

"You're being…" she turned away as best she could, scowling.

"What?" he challenged. "What?"

"Cute, okay?" She just about yelled. "You're being cute!"

_Cute?_ The word rang in Bobby's ears. _She thinks I'm cute? _"I – wha?"

Jubilee remained silent, chin tucked, a blush burning at her cheeks. She had not meant to say that….

"Well… I think you're… cute, too."

Now it was Jubilee's turn to be caught off guard.

"I – what?" Involuntarily, she jerked her head up to look into his face and found she was unable to look away from his steel grey eyes. "Really?" She hated the way her voice sounded when she whispered the word.

"Yeah," Bobby said, smiling slightly. Distantly, they both noticed their heads drawing closer, but neither was made fully aware until they felt each other's breath brushing against their cheeks. Gently, Bobby brushed his lips against Jubilee's, before pressing into something more – but strictly lip-to-lip contact.

"So, do I have permission to kiss you now?" He tried to joke, but found that his voice came out huskier than he'd ever heard.

"Yes," Jubilee breathed, a smile in her answer, and he knew that they were something more.

* * *

Thinking about ending it here…. What? No? You want the extra end bit I thought of? …Fine.

* * *

Bobby leaned against the bed frame, sitting on the carpet with his legs up so that they were bent at the knees. Jubilee was between them, leaning back against the ice mutant's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively and chin propped on her head.

"This is a new development…" Ray said with an echo of question as he entered the room to find his partners in crime in said position. Lingering in the doorway behind him, Sam raised an eyebrow and they exchanged glances. "So, when did this happen?"

Bobby and Jubilee exchanged knowing looks and grinned – and this put Sam on edge for some reason. Jubilee smiled at him and said cryptically, "What else is there to do when you're locked in a closet for three hours?"

* * *

Cute, right! Yes? No? Methinks so :D Review, or I'll go on strike! Okay, you know I'd never do that. That'd be like the worst kind of torture for me. Even just to say, "Yay!" Please! REVIEW!

Okay, I'm going to work on KHA! now…. I promise…. You'll have another chapter by tomorrow. Bean's honor. Sheesh.

~ J. J. Bean


End file.
